


Rivalry

by MoxysChickenScratch



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gore, Kidnapping, Mental Instability, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoxysChickenScratch/pseuds/MoxysChickenScratch
Summary: When you're a former police officer and current detective, you see things, you meet people, and you need to perform actions nobody else would want to do. That's the harsh truth of things. But Mark Fischbach didn't think he'd have to endure things much worse than the usual driving ticket, shooting, and interrogation. He never thought the stories were true and he sure didn't think he'd be a part of them.Life's hard when you didn't grow up like you were supposed to. Seán McLoughlin knows the struggle. With a backstory that would make anybody cry, he is easily one of the most manipulative criminals out there. He seems innocent, but inside there's the leader of a harsh group specializing in robberies and murders, all for the pleasure of their screams. Seán's goons just came back with the catch of the day! A detective! Oh boy, these next few days are going to be fun as all hell.





	1. Heroes and Villains

Mark

 

Clacking keyboards echoed throughout the station, each purpose varying from entering names into police records to just typing nonsense the author hoped their boss wouldn't see so they wouldn't lose their job. Only the desk of Mark Fischbach remained silent as he was leaned back in his chair and let out a long sigh.

Today was a slow day. He had just gotten back from patrolling one of the country roads and in that time, he had managed to pull over about five people and give them tickets; two of which gave him some attitude which only added to the fine. I'll be in court quite a bit in the next month...

Mark leaned back further in his chair, his gaze migrating to the ceiling tiles, lights, and fans above him. He watched one of the fans, trying his best to count its rotations.

"Fischbach!"

Mark jumped out of his thoughts and turned towards the voice of his boss, Tyler Scheid, who was making his way towards the man with hair falling over his chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes sir?" he asked, sitting up straight and instinctively preparing for the taller man to scold him for losing focus.(Oh how the tables have turned... >:D )

"You can go head home if you'd like. You really seem like you need it, seeing as you were sitting staring at the ceiling for a good thirty minutes." Tyler stated.

Mark blinked, glancing down at his watch and seeing that it was nearly nine at night. Upon closer investigation of the room, most people were gone and the people that were still there were getting ready to leave except for the few lawyers who needed to work there for the day. Even Tyler had a bag of papers over his shoulder and was wearing comfort clothes - consisting of a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, and some converse shoes - as opposed to his normal police uniform.

Jesus christ, I was staring at the ceiling for thirty minutes? The phrase "time flies" is an understatement!

"Yeah, I'll head home in a second. I'll see you Monday!" Mark replied, giving a smile and taking the hand Tyler had extended towards him.

Just as Mark was about to get up, Tyler turned around. "Oh! And don't forget about Molly's baby shower!" he called. Mark gave a thumbs up and watched Tyler leave the building.

Mark always watched the people around him obtain and build relationships, get married, and have kids, and it honestly didn't bother him too much. He had a girlfriend of his own, but it's only been about a month. They haven't even gotten to the serious part yet. Mark's coworker's wife is having a baby, and he was incredibly happy for them. Wade was a great guy and Mark was happy that he could call the guy a best friend. Eventually the guy would go on paternity leave and take care of his wife for a while after she's had the baby, and Mark would miss seeing Wade every day at work, but he knew that Wade needed to spend time with his wife and son/daughter.

Mark turned off his computer, grabbed his stuff, and headed out the door, turning off the lights as everybody had left except him by that point.

Time for the boring walk home. Mark didn't live far from the station, and he had two squad cars, one at the station and one at his house. For emergency reasons.

 

Seán

 

Seán pulled up behind the bank in a big black van with blacked-out windows, the seats in the back completely removed to make way for seats on the sides where his crew was sitting. With him, were Ryan, Felix, Ryan #2 - whom they all just called Ohm, - Jonathan, Marzia, and his own girlfriend Signe. "Everybody got the plan in their brains?" he asked with his thick Irish accent and brown, slightly graying hairs protruding from his head.

The group all nodded except for Signe, who gave a big thumbs up that migrated to a middle finger after a few seconds. Seán gasped and placed his hand on his chest, mock offended.

"Great. Marzia and Signe, you two go in right now. Make sure the wires are working." The two foreign girls checked their ear devices then hopped out of the van through the back, walking around the corner towards the front door of the bank. "Ryan and Ohm, get working on setting up the camera loops. Felix and Jon, come with me." The three men walked out of the van and headed in the opposite direction Marzia and Signe went as the Ryans worked on the cameras.

As a cautionary measure, the three men had brought masks. Felix put on his dark brown pug mask, Jonathan his serial killer mask, and Seán his green mask that somehow caused his bright blue eyes to shine brighter than normal.

"Okay, the cameras are looped." Ryan said into the earbud with his incredibly deep voice.

"You three should be fine. Marzia and I are going to act like we're going to withdrawal money separately. Let us know when you're out." Signe whispered into her earpiece, her Danish accent evident.

Seán, Felix, and Jon approached a side door, Felix looking inside before giving the all clear. They all made their way towards the safe, the directions being memorized. Once there, Seán pulled out a small bomb and placed it on the locking mechanism, waiting for the small and somehow quiet bang. They went inside and gathered as much money as they could in their respective bags, zipping them closed and slinging them over their shoulders.

Seán peeked out of the safe, stepping out carefully. "Hey, we got the money. Start making your way out of the bank ladies. We'll be there shortly."

There was a small hum on the other end, showing the girls had heard him.

The three men retraced their steps and made sure no guards spotted them, luckily seeing no guards in their path to the side door.

Then the alarm sounded.

And they were suddenly sprinting for the door.

Jon threw his body into the door and almost broke the hinges, locking it in an open position. Seán, Felix, and Jon quickly made their way for the van. It was already running and turned to make the escape easier. Signe and Marzia were sitting in the back with the doors wide open, both girls beckoning to the three men.

They chucked the bags in the back and just as Seán hopped into the car, police were chasing them from the open door.

"Jacksepticeye!" a few of the men shouted, and Seán beamed at his criminal nickname.

Seán pulled out his revolver and after spinning it around his index finger a few times, he steadied it and placed a bullet dead center in the forehead of one of the guards. He laughed with a high-pitched tone before slamming the door shut.

He sat down next to Signe, placing his arm over her shoulder and turning her chin towards him so they could kiss. They held it for a few moments, Felix and Marzia joining in while the rest of the guys cheered and gave high-fives.

"Great job guys. 30 million dollars in the bank."

Chuckles filled the van. Another successful robbery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, isn't this great?
> 
> Mark working for Tyler instead of the other way around.
> 
> Seán robbing a bank with his girlfriend and his buddies.
> 
> Friendship all around. :D
> 
> Prepare for future character building.


	2. On the Run

Seán

 

Seán sat quietly in a room with Signe, counting the many bills they had taken from the bank. They were in a tall abandoned building in a completely deserted city in Utah. Seán had no clue what the city was called because the sign that said "Welcome to [city]" was totally faded and completely illegible. It was a great place to hide out because police officers wouldn't think to go so far away just to find this group of criminals.

Signe let the stack of bills she was counting slap down onto the table, letting out a large sigh and throwing her head back in the decaying wooden chair. Seán finished counting his own stack and placed it on the table as well, standing up and walking over so he stood behind Signe's chair and looked down into her pale green eyes.

"How're you boo boo?" she giggled.

"I'm fuckin' fantastic. Starin' at my tiny voosh." he replied, leaning down and placing a small kiss on her nose.

Signe pushed his head up and stood up from her chair, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Seán lightly grasped her hips in his hands, pulling her closer before finally placing his forearms over the small of her back.

Seán leaned down and kissed her, Signe immediately kissing back. They held it for a few moments, pulled apart, then finally connected again. Seán felt their tongues collide and he could feel her shy away for a second. He smiled through the kiss. You are so adorable...

"Seán!"

The irishman let go so Signe could turn around to see the slim blonde-haired man in the doorway. He was out of breath and leaning against the frame, staring at the couple with a worried expression. "Spit it out Bill!" Seán shouted.

"The cops are here."

Seán froze. Signe went immediately to the table where the money was scattered, Seán following suit shortly after. Bill came forward and helped fill the bags, the three rushing out the door; but not before Seán looked back at the large septiceye he had spray painted onto the brick wall a year ago. He turned away and followed Bill and Signe before they could call after him and met his whole group behind the building.

It was a small parking lot filled with cars, one of which being the van they had previously used for the robbery. Seán, along with the Ryans, Signe, Felix, Marzia, and Jon, climbed into the black van with the money, the rest of the group hopping into the various cars.

It was now that Seán could see police searching the building. A few came out the back and spotted the many cars that were already running and beginning to speed away in a random direction. Seán turned to Felix. "Hey, make it seem like I have your voice." he said, Felix nodding and smiling. Seán put on his mask and threw the back doors open just as a few cars had started to speed away.

He cupped his hands around his mouth and waited for Felix to yell before moving his jaw to make it seem more believable.

"Gotta be faster to catch us ya fucktards!" Felix screamed, a swedish accent licking the sides of his voice. Seán almost lost it, but managed to keep himself composed. He slammed the doors shut again and gave Felix a high five. Ryan was in the driver's seat and sped off westward with the rest of their group.

"Hey Seán." A static voice sounded from the leader's pocket and he pulled out his radio. "Yep." he replied.

"Where're we headed?" Seán couldn't completely tell who it was, but it was a woman's voice and it sounded sort of like Jamie, so he just assumed it was her.

Seán hummed for a moment, then smirked. "Let's go to LA..."

 

A week later...

 

Seán led the group into the tall five-story building he had bought with the stolen money. They still had plenty of cash left and since nobody knew what he looked like, Seán could easily buy the new apartment building with no issues. The man who sold it to them seemed pretty suspicious when Seán brought in cold hard cash to pay for the building, so he was a possible threat. But that's fine. He could just send Ryan out with his poker face mask to either kill the guy on the spot or bring him here then put him in the soon-to-be soundproofed room so the buildings next door couldn't hear his screams.

This was a great base of operations. Hidden in plain sight and they had all the money they needed to not only buy food and water, but to buy necessities so they could actually stay hidden.

The ironic part was that they were just across the street from the police station. Seán was hiding right under their noses, and they didn't even know he was in LA.

Seán pulled out his phone and checked the date. February first... he read. His birthday was in six days. He wasn't expecting anything, especially after a move two states away from their original location. He shoved it into his back pocket again after staring at a selfie he had taken with Signe and led people up the stairs and through the building.

The lobby would just be an empty area. There was no point in giving the floor a purpose. The second floor would be where they kept the food, each room holding a certain kind of food. Meat in one room, vegetables in another, so on. The third floor would be the living quarters. There were just enough rooms if Seán roomed with Signe and Felix with Marzia. It was also close enough to the ground floor that it made escape easy, but far enough away to ensure they had time to get away in case of some sort of emergency. The fourth floor would be storage. Guns in each room and bullets kept separate. The various bombs they possessed were kept across the building to make sure that if they suddenly exploded, the bullets wouldn't be affected. The fifth floor was the floor where the group could chill, have parties, casual stuff to let stress out.

It's also the floor that contained the soundproofed room.

Seán liked to believe he was a good leader, and everybody seemed to think that he was. But they all knew his dark side when it came to making people scream, and how much he enjoyed it. Only Signe knows about his backstory, and she refuses to give any hints about it, which frustrates the group slightly, but they live with it. It's his life, and it's behind him now. Sure, it caused him to choose this form of life, but if it's something he enjoys? By all means, keep going.

Seán and Signe picked a room and explored for a bit before migrating to the bed. It was a long day and the two just wanted to wind down and relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, they're not doin' naughty 'tings, ya nasties.
> 
> Are you enjoying so far? I HOPE!


	3. Across the Street

Mark

 

After eating a breakfast that consisted of a bagel, cream cheese, and a plain glass of orange juice, Mark picked up his wallet and car keys and headed out the door.

He walked down the sidewalk, crossed the road, and stopped in his tracks, staring at the new apartment building across the street from the police station. How long had that been finished? A few days? That had to be it. Somebody must have saved up a lot of money in order to buy that expensive five-story building when it had only finished, what, three days prior? That thing had to have costed over a million dollars.

The only reason Mark could tell the building was occupied was the fact there were people in the windows of the third floor, probably unpacking boxes and pieces of clothing.

Not only that, but there was a slender man holding the front door open for numerous people running back and forth, each leaving empty then going back into the building with more things. Straightening his shoulders and taking a deep breath, Mark overcame his introverted nature and used the crosswalk to get to the other side of the road again.

"Hey!" Mark greeted as happily as he could, trying his best to hide the nervousness threatening to shred his voice. The man turned around, but only stared at him. He blinked his bright blue orbs twice, and a woman with short black hair and pale green eyes peeked out of the building.

"Oh! I'm sorry officer, he doesn't speak English." she conceded. She held out her hand. "Dorte. Dorte Hansen." she held out her hand.

Mark took it gently and wondered why she was so short, but he pushed that thought aside and took note that she had an accent. He couldn't quite place what it was though.

Dorte turned to the man Mark had greeted and spoke some words in what sounded like Irish. She spoke so fast, Mark couldn't even tell one syllable from another. The man got distracted by another man, this one with brown hair and dark blue eyes. He whispered something into the foreign man's ear and the two left, leaving Dorte to hold the door open for the onslaught of people carrying baggage, which finally seemed to be ending.

"I'm very sorry about this. My husband and I bought this building yesterday because we didn't want our weeks and weeks of savings to go to waste, and we had many clients waiting for us to get a building. So we're pretty busy right now. If you come back later, I'd love to chat!"

Mark laughed at her sudden happy and exotic nature. "Yeah, sure, I'd love to." Mark was about to bid her farewell, but then he remembered. "Oh! By the way, I work at the police station across the street, so if there are any issues or you need anything, here's my card, or come to the police station and ask for Mark Fischbach." he said, handing Dorte a business card.

She smiled and put it in her back pocket just as people finished entering and exiting the building. "I'll be sure to do that. Now you go get to work. I've got a job too y'know."

They both waved goodbye to each other and Mark crossed the street back to the police station and went inside.

That went better than I thought it would. Mark thought with a sigh of relief.

 

Today was a pretty slow day. Mark wasn't able to make it to Molly's baby shower due to an elongated call to help with cleaning up the body of a murder victim, so he was just finding out that Molly was having twins. Two baby boys. They hadn't picked names yet, of course. The baby shower was February fifth, and this was the day after! It takes longer than twenty-four hours to pick a single name for a baby, much less two.

The person who was murdered was a seventeen year old girl, supposedly on her way home from an unauthorized party with endless booze and drugs. It was no surprise when the results came back that she was extremely intoxicated. At least she was walking instead of driving.

But there were two details that really had Mark on edge. According to her friends, she had gone missing two days ago. Not only that, but her arms, legs, hell her whole body was covered in scars! Most were from a knife, but there were some that looked all too similar to the effects of a whip. Tyler had promoted Mark to a detective earlier that day and his first case was to figure out who the killer was.

It was blatantly obvious that she was murdered.

For once, Mark wasn't the last person out of the station. He was just eager to go home and take off this suit Tyler had told him to wear from that day forward.

He walked down the darkened sidewalk silently, looking up to see a few stars and the slowly rising moon.

A girl screeched and Mark was instantly at alert. He look around, unable to tell where it had come from, then he was suddenly knocked down by the weight of what he assumed to be the person who screamed.

The person got off, and Mark stood up to face them. It was a girl. She had long, straight black hair, a little makeup, a plain white shirt, and a pair of jeans.

"Oh god, you have to help me!" she whisper yelled, gripping his arm. What's with all the people he was meeting? They all had accents! This girl had an italian accent. At least, that's what he thought it was. Mark wasn't entirely sure.

What was he doing? Thinking about accents when this girl could be running from a murderer!

Mark looked around, then guided her in the opposite direction of where she was running, then finally down an alleyway. It was a dead end, but it was a good place to take shelter for the time being. He could stand in front of the girl and aim his gun down the straight alleyway, giving him a clear shot in case the pursuer came and was provocative.

Oh boy, lucky Mark. Here comes the killer now. And how ironic. He was wearing a serial killer mask with a gun in one hand and a knife in the other.

"Stay back, or I'll shoot!" Mark yelled at the man who sported a blue hoodie and a pair of jeans.

The man flipped the knife around in his fingers. "Maybe you should worry less about me..." This guy sounded American. He pointed towards the girl Mark was protecting. "...And worry more about yourself."

The last thing Mark remembered was a clang and a stinging pain in the back of his head.


	4. Happy Birthday!

Seán

 

The incident with the police officer was about a week in the past, and Seán was relaxing in the living room of his apartment. Signe had left the day before, saying she was preparing things for the next robbery so he didn't question it.

Seán had connected his laptop to the television and was flipping through Netflix, looking for a movie or some sort of show he could binge before he did what he was best at: crimes.

Seán had stopped at a show called "13 Reasons Why" and was reading the description. Some of it anyway. As soon as he read the first sentence, he rated it one star and moved on. He hated the mention of suicide. Mostly for... personal reasons...

The front door clicked open and Signe walked halfway through the door. Seán hadn't looked her way yet, assuming that yes, it was his girlfriend. "Hey! Seán!" she called. He turned his attention towards her. "Yes?~" Signe motioned for him to follow her, and he turned off the tv and closed his laptop before following her out the door, down the stairs, and to her car that was parked in the parking lot behind the apartment building.

Seán got into the passenger's seat while Signe got into the driver's seat and turned on the car, pulling out of the parking lot. "Close your eyes for me. The drive won't be long."

Seán looked at her suspiciously. "Um... why? I'm supposed to be keeping secrets around here, not you." he joked, smiling slightly.

"Close 'em."

Seán sighed and closed his eyes. Not tightly, but just enough to plunge his world into total darkness, leaving him to use his other senses to try and figure out where they were going. It wasn't working.

After about twenty minutes, Seán heard the car engine turn off. "Okay, I have your mask and I'll need you to put it on. You can open your eyes now."

He did what he was told and took in the setting around him. They were in the middle of a forest. Signe had taken him to the middle of buttfuck nowhere. Leaves from the Fall still littered the ground with sticks, pine needles, and pinecones. Signe handed him his mask and he put it on, watching as she put on her cactus mask.

_She looks so pretty wearing that..._

Seán followed Signe into a small clearing that looked basically the same as before, other than the break in the trees. Seán was shocked to see her wipe away debris to reveal a wooden hatch. It looked like it led to a bunker.

She lifted up the hatch and motioned for Seán to climb in and down the ladder it had exposed. He narrowed his eyes at her, but he did so as carefully as he could, his girlfriend not far behind.

Water dripped from the stone ceiling and down the walls, the only lighting being fluorescent lights that were two meters apart from each other.

Seán turned to Signe. "Okay. What are we doing here?" he questioned, wincing at the amount of echo the stone hallway produced.

"Patience child." she teased, stroking his beard and motioning for him to follow her to a metal door, with Marzia and Jon standing on either side. Marzia was wearing her beige pug mask with a dark brown snout, and Jon was wearing his serial killer mask.

Signe nodded to the two, and they opened the door. Seán and Signe walked inside while Marzia and Jon waited outside.

What Seán saw in the room made him giddy with excitement.

Sitting in the center, tied to a splintering wooden chair, was the police officer from a week ago. No wonder Signe wanted him to wear the mask. She didn't want to risk him escaping and exposing Seán's identity to the authorities. And it looked liked he was just waking up as well.

Seán smiled and turned to Signe, her smile evident even though it was hidden under her mask. "Happy birthday!" she cheered. Seán lifted his mask up so only his mouth was free and did the same to her mask, kissing her.

Seán made the kiss last longer than the policeman's liking, just to spite him, before he pulled away and covered his mouth again. "Oh my god I love you."

 

Mark

 

Mark's vision was blurry and he groaned at the growing pain in the back of his head. He was staring down at his lap and tried to move his arms to massage the pain away.

His arms wouldn't budge.

In fact, all four of his limbs refused to move, and when he tried he just felt pieces of wood burrow into his skin and possibly draw blood. His vision was too blurred to make sure and the room wasn't exactly well-lit either.

He shook his head and looked up. Everything seemed to slow down, Mark stopped breathing for a few moments, and just stared at the figure in front of him.

The guy was slim. He was wearing a pair of ripped skinny jeans, an Overwatch t-shirt, and his face was covered with a neon green mask, his piercing blue eyes seemingly glowing.

**Mark was staring at the notorious criminal, Jacksepticeye.**

Before Mark could say a word, a woman off to the side, who was strangely wearing a cactus mask, said cheerfully, "Happy birthday!" Jack turned towards the woman, lifting up his own mask just above his lip and doing the same for hers, leaning in for a long kiss.

Mark wanted to turn away in disgust, but he was eager to find out any information about this murdering son of a bitch, but the only thing he could make out was the goatee around his chin and lips, stubble running up the edges of his jaw and into his slightly-graying brown hair.

Jack pulled away from his kiss. "Oh my god I love you."

Irish. That was an irish accent. It was slight, but the accent was definitely Irish.

But according to the police in [city], Utah, Jacksepticeye was Swedish! Did Jack pull a trick on them? He must have because here Mark was, sitting in front of the guy and listening to him talk. Jack was pretty manipulative and sometimes childish, it was kind of expected.

"Well, Delirious, Maya, and I are gonna leave you to your devices." she had an accent as well, and he could've sworn he's heard it before. Mark just couldn't remember where.

Jack turned towards where the woman had pointed, and Mark could see him smile under the mask. Mark was beginning to shiver with both fear and anticipation.

"Wiish, take them with you back up there. These next few hours - no - weeks are going to be loud."

As 'Wiish' left the room with 'Delirious' and 'Maya,' Mark felt his heart catch in his throat.

_I hope what's behind me isn't what I think it is..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheheheheheheheHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> OH MY GOD HOLY LORD JESUS THIS IS GREAT!!!!!!!


	5. Birthday Party

Seán and Mark (Yes. Both. Deal with it.)

 

Seán was sitting on the ground next to the door with one leg outstretched and the other bent close to his chest. He gripped a knife between the fingers of his right hand which was rested on his bent right knee and his left arm just hung limp at his side. His eyes were wide and wild, a crazed smile obvious even though under his mask. Mark was still in the chair, except his head was slumped over and he was breathing heavily, but shallowly. Cuts covered his arms and his now shirtless torso. His shirt had been tossed aside early on, and was laying on the ground underneath the chair.

Mark looked up and stared into Seán bright blue eyes. Seán chuckled, letting the knife drop to the ground with a small clatter, blood still dripping from the blade. The Irishman raised his palm to cover his eye to stop the annoying twitch forming in his eyelid.

"Oh, that was invigorating!" he raved, standing up on shaky legs and revealing the surprisingly obvious bloodstains on his black shirt.

Seán stepped towards Mark, leaning down and lightly grabbing his chin to make Mark look him in the eye. "Did you have fun?~"

Mark felt his eyes droop then flutter shut. He was so tired. How much blood had he lost?

Seán pouted. "Aw, now that's no fun. If you're gonna close your eyes, why have them at all?" This shocked Mark awake and he tried to turn around to see where Seán had moved. There were small clanking sounds behind him, and Mark gulped. "N-No..." he whimpered, hating himself for not sounding as demanding as he meant. Seán stepped in front of Mark again, holding a plain old spoon.

"Well look who's awake again." Seán placed the spoon down on Mark's head. Seán spun around and almost lost his balance. "Holy shit, this has been the best birthday ever." he giggled, pulling the door open and closing it behind him.

 

Seán

 

He fell forward after he closed the door, almost hitting the ground but catching himself on the wall. His left arm remained limp while he used his right arm to prop himself up on the wall, pressing his head into his bent forearm.

Seán's vision shivered and his body swayed, his smile fading away into a scowl. His mind was no longer in the stone hallway.

_He was running through his house in a desperate attempt to avoid his parents greetings after he arrived home. He had graduated about a year ago and, being the pathetic nineteen year-old he was, was struggling to find a job or actually find the courage to move off to college._

_Seán's parents beat him on a daily basis, told him he was useless. Both of them were alcoholics and were drunk basically 24/7._

_They had even killed his siblings in their drunken state. Right in front of their last-born child._

_Seán quickly locked his door and stepped back. He could hear the random stomping of two full grown, drunken people climbing the stairs and stumbling down the hall. Seán gulped._

__'Grab it. You know you have to. Grab it. You'll survive this way.' __

_Seán grabbed the sides of his head and felt warm tears pass by his cheeks. I don't want to. I... I... Lo... Love..._

_Seán paused, the grip on his head loosening before disappearing completely. He let his arms hang at his sides. I don't love them..._

_Seán blinked, his fingers and eyes twitching. 'Go get it.' Seán's head tilted to the side, his line of sight migrating towards his dresser._

_He mindlessly walked over and opened the top drawer, digging through miscellaneous pieces of clothing until he reached the kitchen knife he had hidden there months ago. Seán picked it up and slid his thumb along the sharpened edge._

_Seán's parents began to bang at his door. "Seán William McLoughlin!" screamed his mother. "Get the fuck over here and greet your parents!" his father yelled. Their words were slurred together to the point where their words were unintelligible. But Seán had grown accustomed to their new speaking habits, as if it were a whole new language._

_Seán walked over to the door slowly, unlocked it, and let the squeaking fill the house. His parents both stood there, furiosity filling their eyes. I hate them... Seán stepped forward and plunged the knife into his mother's gut. I hate them... Seán tackled his fleeing father to the ground and stuck the knife into the back of his neck, hearing the satisfying crack of his spine._

__I hate you... __

_Seán kept stabbing his father down his back, his arms, and finally he drove the knife through his skull._

__I hate you... __

_He turned around and faced his mother who was laying on the ground, clutching her bleeding stomach and staring on in horror at her son she suddenly regretting beating daily. Seán moved towards her, and she cowered back._

__I hate you. __

_"I hate you." he murmured, grabbing her forehead and sticking the knife under her jaw and pushing it up through her mouth. Seán let his hand follow the trail of holes until the knife was in her brain and she went limp before he pulled it out again. Throughout this, he had been quietly chanting the same phrase over and over. "I hate you. I hate you. I hate you."_

"Seán!"

Seán snapped his head up towards the voice and met Signe's eyes staring back at him through her mask. He turned to look back at the door to the room he had left, and it was wide open, showing a completely empty room, the only evidence of what happened being the bloodstains on the chair and the floor.

Signe lifted up her mask and tossed it to the side, doing the same with his. She held his head at the temples and stared silently, fearfully into the red and bloodshot blue eyes that occupied Seán's eye sockets.

Seán's lips were slightly parted and his nose was almost as red as his eyes at this point. His body shook and each moment that passed seemed to make it harder and harder to keep his balance.

His eyes shifted and he stared blankly at the ground, blinking rarely. Everything was a blur. Seán felt himself practically dragged down the hall and to the ladder he had gone down... how long ago? He was lifted off the ground as Jon and Marzia pulled ropes from above that he was attached to, Signe climbing up not far behind him.

He felt himself being dragged off to the car Signe had left, but it was in a different spot. Exactly how long was he down there?

Seán remembered the clock he had seen just before he left the apartment to follow Signe into the middle of the woods.

'February 7th, 6:34 PM.'

He was plopped into the back seat of the car and he could feel Signe's worried stare just before she started the car to bring him to the apartment. Seán lifted his hand to look at his watch.

'February 9th, 7:42 AM.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I should feel happy, or guilty. But eh.


	6. Run

Mark

 

He ran.

His wrists were raw, cut, beaten. His chest and arms were covered in cuts that would forever scar his body.

Mark ran, weaved between trees, under and over fallen branches, trying to find his way back to civilization to get help; some of the cuts were still spewing blood.

What had happened back there anyway? Mark had gotten out of the room and through the door, only to be shocked by the motionless figure in front of him. Jack was there, leaned against the wall, unresponsive. Mark prodded him in the back; no response. He was about to remove Jack's mask until he heard footsteps and talking, booking it down the corridor until he found a ladder. He climbed it, and found himself in the forest. He'd been running ever since.

The sun was beginning to illuminate the sky and it made it easier for him to see, as well as be seen. Mark had found the road, and recognized where it was, following it. Mark hoped that somebody was on patrol and he could talk to them so he could be taken to a hospital.

Luckily, Mark's co-worker, Kathryn, was on patrol.

Mark stumbled over to the patrol car and almost banged on the window, startling Kathryn. The only thing Mark remembered was her shocked, relieved, then extremely worried and concerned expressions before he passed out on the ground.

Beeping filled Mark's eardrums. Seering pain flowed through his body and made it impossible to move without hurting his limbs more. Every breath felt strained by cloths wrapped around his chest and his arms felt numb with cloths wrapped a bit too tight around them.

Mark groaned and tried to open his eyes but they were too heavy. Maybe he should go back to sleep... "Mark?"

He knew that voice. He felt hands grip his face. He knew that gentle touch, that soft skin, the soothing and calming feeling he felt.

"Amy?" he rasped quietly, gently opening his eyes and squinting them to adjust to the fluorescent lights above him. He turned his head to see his blonde-haired girlfriend on the brink of tears, sitting in a chair beside the hospital bed he was laid down in.

Amy covered her mouth and pressed the button to call the nurse. She stood up and grabbed the sides of Mark's head, pressing their foreheads together.

Mark said nothing, only returning the kiss Amy had given him before the nurses walked into see how he was doing. One of them handed a glass of water to Amy and she helped Mark sit up so he could drink it.

The nurses left, a doctor coming in later to ask Mark some questions.

They were the generic "How are you feeling?" and "Where does it hurt the most." and a bit of information on anything serious that could happen in Mark's stay. Then, he asked a question he shouldn't have.

"How did this happen?"

Mark blinked, thinking back to the wide, crazed eyes embedded into Jacksepticeye's skull, the knuckle-white grip he held onto the knife with, the amount of blood that splattered and stained the floor. His body shook at his remembrance of the plain spoon he had almost used when Mark was on the edge of consciousness.

The heart monitor sped up with Mark's heart rate and Amy was rushed out of the room so Mark could be calmed down. Eventually, they had to knock him out to get him to calm down.

He woke up with nobody in the room, but footsteps sounded from the hallway. He thought back to the people he had saw in that underground bunker, or what he assumed to be an underground bunker. There was Jack, of course, but then there was that woman wearing the cactus mask. He's heard her voice before...

Mark saw some blank paper beside him and a pencil. He picked them up and lightly drew the masks he saw. The plain green mask, the cactus mask, the pug mask, and the serial killer mask. He then labelled them with their appropriate names: Jack with the green mask, Wiish with the cactus, Maya with the pug, and Delirious with the serial killer. He made their haircuts as well. Jack's was a slightly graying long brown that was brushed to the right of his face. Wiish had short, wavy, black hair that hung down to her shoulders, Maya had long black hair down to her mid back, and he left Delirious alone since he didn't get a good look at his hair. Mark tried for their clothing choices next. Jack was wearing a black Overwatch shirt with ripped skinny jeans and black shoes, Wiish with a shortsleeve red shirt, black leggings, and a pair of sandals. Maya had a short black skirt on that reached down just above her knees with a gray shirt with sleeves that reached no further than her elbows and a pair of red shoes. Delirious wore a blue jackets with gray sleeves and hood strings, a pair of blue jeans, and socks and sandals.

Mark let the paper rest on his legs. He had drawn every detail he could remember. Then, he remembered one detail. Right next to Jack's name, he wrote "Irish."

The door to the hospital room clicked and opened slowly. Amy walked in and rushed to his side upon seeing he was awake. Behind her were Tyler, Wade, Molly, and Kathryn.

Tyler's muscular build was much like Mark's, except he was taller with little stubble on his chin. Wade looked about the same but with a more slender head and more facial hair. Kathryn was a bit wider with long brown hair thrown into a ponytail. The three were wearing their police uniforms, probably on break from work.

Before Tyler could say anything, Mark handed the paper to him and watched his expression turn from worry to utter shock and sympathy. He looked up to the crippled man.

"Y-You met Jacksepticeye?" he stuttered, receiving a mere nod from Mark.

Suddenly, Mark perked up and snatched the paper away again, writing down more words. He drew a line to connect Jack and Wiish, writing 'relationship' as a label, then 'February 6-...' Mark paused, pointed to Amy's phone, then made grabby hands until she handed it over. He turned it on. "February 9th..." Mark whispered to himself, writing '-9 birthday' to finish his thought. He handed it back to Tyler, Wade peeking over his shoulder and Kathryn around his arm to read Mark's notes.

"Mark... What happened to you?" Amy asked. Mark shifted his gaze and noticed a sort of caution in both her tone of voice and in her eyes. Mark looked down at the sheets. "Jacksepticeye..." he began.

"He's a sick fuck. He cut so fucking deep and I screamed so fucking loud. He stopped when I stopped. Hours. Hours of just him and me in a room. I was tied to a goddamn splintering chair with super fucking scratchy rope, about to pass out, then that sick piece of shit had to go and grab a spoon and try to dig my fucking eyes out of my fucking skull if I passed out."

Mark's heart rate sped up again and didn't seem like it was going to go down. Amy leaned forward and kissed him.

Mark forgot everything. His breathing steadied, his heart rate died back down as he leaned into the kiss. Amy was the one who pulled away, but she kept her face close to his for a few more moments, then pulled away completely.

Tyler, Wade, and Kathryn all stood there in disbelief.

Mark refused to say anything more after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Kathryn's here. Deal with it.
> 
> This may seem a bit boring because it's really just a memory recollection chapter, but we gotta go where Mark's thoughts go, and he's a detective now. He's got this going on in his brain a lot.
> 
> Also yes, Amy's first appearance. More of her to come, and probably not in a good way.
> 
> You guys are really gonna hate me later.
> 
> K BAAAAAIIIIIIII!!!!!


	7. Memories and Whimpers

Signe(Hehehehehe)

 

She stared at the couch where Seán was unconscious. It's been two days, and he hasn't woken up. She really hoped she didn't have to take him to the hospital. Not only would they risk blowing his cover, but Mark Fischbach was at the hospital as well. Signe would want to see Seán in the hospital and Mark would recognize her voice and point her out to police. She didn't want to risk that.

She sighed, shook her head, and brushed her hand through Seán's hair.

She never liked the criminal life. She grew up with it, but she never enjoyed hurting people. Signe was homeschooled by her parents. Her field trips consisted of going someplace, killing people, robbing banks, or making deals with other gangs. Her family wasn't a gang per se; it was more like a small group. Signe saw gangs as groups consisting of 15 or more people from different families. For her, she had a sister and her parents. Nobody else. She was far from being in a cult.

When she turned eighteen, her parents convinced her to move to Ireland and join a gang there, seeing as her sister had already left and her parents were looking to take it easy in the middle of nowhere but wanted her to continue their work. She complied, moving to a place in Ireland called Athlone. When she got there, she went into an alley that her parents told her to. Apparently they had struck a deal with a really powerful and deadly gang in the town and Signe could join. Frankly, she was nervous.

Signe, nineteen at the time of moving to Ireland, met up with a brown-haired man, seemingly half-a-foot taller than her. He had bright blue eyes that at first seemed cheery and innocent, but the more you looked... The sinister nature held behind his gaze became more and more clear the longer she stared.

_"Hey. Hello? Anybody home?"_

_Signe blinked and gripped her small purse, her only belonging she had brought with her from Denmark. "Oh! Um, yeah sorry. I just... Uh..."_

_"Got lost in the eyes, right? Yeah, that seems to happen a lot. You get used to it after a while. Anyway, what's your name?"_

_"Signe. Signe Hansen."_

_"Ah, first mistake already. Never give away your real name when meeting somebody new. Either an alias or your criminal name. Try again."_

_Signe was already shocked into silence. The man raised an eyebrow while Signe was mesmerized by his small irish accent. "I'm waiting."_

_Signe jumped again. "Wiishu." she blurted the first thing that came to mind. She silently scolded herself for the dumb new name she had given herself. "Aw, that's adorable. It fits you. Wiishu it is then!" The man held his hand out. "Name's Jack. Jacksepticeye. You're looking at the leader of your new hangout group!"_

She blinked back to reality, continuing to stare at Seán who stayed unconscious and motionless on the couch. He seemed so peaceful...

 

Amy(MWAHAHAHAHA)

 

"Mark."

Tyler, Wade, and Kathryn had all left the room, talking about suspects or whatever. Things that Amy didn't understand. She just wanted to know what the hell was happening with her boyfriend.

Mark turned to her and she saw the pain in his eyes. They looked... empty, in a way. His sore muscles kept him here but he seemed so distant. She knew he felt her hand in his, but he made no reaction to her voice.

What had they done to the love of her life?

"Mark." Amy said again, more stern this time.

He blinked, not saying a word as his eyes glazed over in thought, focused on the real world, then glazed over again. Amy brushed his hair away from his forehead and she placed a small kiss between his eyes. "I want you to get some rest, okay?"

She slowly stood up to walk away, but Mark grabbed her hand and pulled her back desperately. She turned back to him in shock when he said "Don't go. Sleep here. With me. Please. I don't want to be alone."

She almost cried at how innocent he sounded. He sounded like a small child who was beginning to fear the dark, the monsters in his closet and under his bed. A small child who was always paranoid that somebody was watching him; playing video games, watching movies, like he was never alone even when he was.

She complied, less shocked when he began to pull her into the same bed he was in, scooting over to give her room.

She pulled the sheets over them and placed her forehead against Mark's, hand behind his head. She softly hummed to him, various lullabies and slow, calming songs he frequently sang when they hung out together. She felt his breathing steady and lengthen, knowing he had finally fallen asleep.

Amy wasn't sure whether to feel happy for him or to feel bad for him. He was finally out of the hell hole he was in for three days, but she didn't know the extent of how bad what he went through was. He was traumatized. Amy would see this the whole way through, help him regain his courage to go out there and face the world for what it was, just one big shitshow filled with bad decisions. He had grown to accept that before, surely he could do it again.

But there was no doubt in her mind that once Mark recovered, he would stop at nothing to get Jacksepticeye into custody. Dead or alive? That wouldn't matter to him.

Amy closed her eyes and fell asleep just as Mark cuddled closer to her, a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww, how cute.
> 
> Btw, I'm sorry in advance.


	8. Surprise!

Mark

 

"Alright Mr. Fischbach, you're good to go. Make sure to call us if anything happens regarding your injuries."

Mark nodded to the receptionist at the front of the hospital then walked out the door where Amy was. Or, where she was supposed to be.

_She's probably just in traffic._

Mark decided to sit on a bench just outside of the hospital. He leaned down and rested his elbows on his knees, watching birds fly by above him. He heard a few crickets in the dirt and plants behind him and he took a deep breath, savoring this moment; the first time he's been out of that hospital room in a week.

His phone vibrated and Mark took it out, seeing a text from Tyler.

[T = Tyler] [M= Mark]

T: Hey, where r u?

M: Waitin outside the hospital. Y?

T: I'm sending Wade to pick u up. U need to get to the station.

M: Did something come up with Jack?

T: Worse.

M: Ok...

M: I'll be there soon.

Mark tilted his head in thought after he put his phone back into his pocket. What could be worse than an incident with Jack? The worst Mark could think about was another murder or robbery, which, by the standards Mark held for Jack by now, wasn't very bad. Unless the guy tortured the people he later murdered. Then, it was pretty believable.

Wade stopped nearby in his squad car and Mark climbed into the passenger seat. As soon as Mark had closed the door and buckled his seatbelt, Wade turned on his siren and sped off towards the police station. "Woah! Wade! Hold on!" Mark exclaimed.

Wade said nothing the whole drive to the police station, and Mark didn't pry. Wade held a worried, anxious, and sympathetic look in his eye and his grip on the steering wheel grew tighter and tighter with the moving moments; his knuckles grew whiter each time they passed a stoplight. Mark just sat silently, in thought, staring at the road, fearing what could possibly be happening to cause this behaviour in his close friend.

Before they even stopped, Mark could see Tyler at the foot of the police station driveway. It took him a moment to notice the car headed his way, then waved Wade over. Mark hopped out of the car with a concerned expression spread across his features. "Okay Tyler, what the hell is going on?" he asked, hands on his hips.

Tyler gulped. "It's about Amy."

Mark's face instantly fell. "What?"

"Go to my office. Jack's waiting on an untraceable video call. He wants to talk to you, and you alone."

Mark pushed past Tyler before he even finished his sentence, swinging the door open and racing to Tyler's office, receiving stares from the other people in the station. A few knew what was happening and held sympathy in their eyes; even less were apathetic, preferring to just work even though something much more serious was happening.

He opened the door and just happened to hear Jack speaking with a few other people. One of them was a woman's voice, and it sounded like the Danish woman who had the cactus mask. "Oh, if I was more of a psycho than I am now, I'd be called Antisepticeye!"

"Oooohhhhh, evil Mark is 'Darkiplier.'"

Laughter followed before Mark walked into view of the camera. On the screen was Jacksepticeye, wearing a plain blue shirt and childish light blue shorts with flamingos scattered over them. He had on his classic green mask that made his bright blue eyes glow with newly-dyed green hair protruding or from his scalp. It seemed to glow brighter than his eyes, despite the mask. "Oh! And he's out of the hospital! How was your stay?"

"Where the fuck is Amy?" Mark growled.

Jack's smirk was obvious under his mask. He gestured with his head for someone to move into view, and two people - one of which wearing the pug mask Mark saw in the bunker and the other wearing the same pug mask except it was a very dark brown - dragged Mark's blonde-haired girlfriend into view. She was gagged and tied up, tear streaks staining her cheeks.

Mark was frozen. He didn't know what to do, so he just stood there in utter shock. Jack grabbed Amy's hair and shoved her to her knees, his grip still remaining in her golden locks. "Amy!" Mark finally said, grabbing the computer, feeling useless to help his girlfriend.

Jack turned to the side opposite of where the pug-people had come from and silently called someone over. It was the woman with the cactus mask. He whispered something in her ear, and she looked at him, dumbfounded. "Are you sure? That's a bit dangerous..." she said just loud enough for Mark to hear. Jack only nodded.

The woman turned to the camera and grabbed the bottom of her mask, lifting it up to reveal her whole face. Her accented cheekbones, pointed chin, and dull green eyes. Mark knew her. "Dorte Hansen?" Mark asked. She shrugged with a tilted head. "Well, Wiishu, AKA Signe Hansen."

"What. The hell." Mark marveled.

"Aw, is Mark sad? Shocked? Worried? Angry he didn't see it before?" Jack dictated.

Jack grabbed the bottom of his mask and pulled it off. His eyes stopped glowing. His chin was rounded, complimented by a small mustache and beard that ran along the edges of his face. His nose was pointed outward, curved up towards his eyes when a smile crept onto his face, stretching ear to ear. "Top of the mornin' to ya. My name is Jacksepticeye. But please, call me Seán. Seán McLoughlin."

"Y-You're..." Mark stuttered, shocked to see the 'foreign' man standing in front of him, speaking perfect english.

Silently, Mark moved his hand towards the print screen button, pressing it and taking a screenshot.

"Now, Mark Fischbach, can you see in the front door of the building across the street from you?" Seán asked, shuffling being heard in the background followed by a closed door. Mark moved his sight towards the somewhat-newly-bought building across the street. He could just barely see through the windows that made up the front door. "Yeah, why?" Mark questioned.

After a few moments, the person wearing the dark brown pug mask appeared in the window and made eye contact with Mark, waving. That's when Mark realized.

They were hiding out in the building across the street.

Now, Mark was debating on whether or not he should stay where he was and get Amy out safely...

**Or to push all feelings aside and run in, guns blazing, not giving a fuck about who he killed.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be from Seán's perspective. Why? Because I'm a bad person.(I actually have no idea what I'm gonna do next but shhhh don't tell anybody)


	9. Surprise! 2.0: Alliance

Amy(I lied a bit)

Amy kneeled in front of the camera, tears irritating the corners of her eyes as she watched Mark's expression alternate between furious and the face of someone who has given up. She heard a small chuckle behind her and she could just feel Seán's smile growing wider and burning the back of her neck.

"Oh! One small tip. If you come and try to take your precious blondy by force, I'll rip the hair from her scalp, tear her limb from limb, and scatter the pieces throughout the forest for the wolves and coyotes."

Amy whimpered and screamed, goosebumps covering her body. Her muscles tensed and she couldn't stop shivering out of fear. She struggled while Seán's grip on her hair grew. He threw her to the ground, out of view of the camera and she landed with a thump. She curled up into a ball, hands still tied behind her back and rubbing at the skin on her wrists. She wrenched her fingers, trying to ignore the pain but failing miserably, only making it worse.

"No!" she heard Mark shout from inside the monitor.

"Keep the computer with you, Fischbach. We'll contact you again." Seán ended the call, turning to face her. "Ohm. Put her in the room. Signe, stay in the room and keep watch on her." A man, wearing only a bandana with the Greek letter Omega slapped onto it over his eyes and the bridge of his nose, walked over and picked her up by her upper arm.

He gently led her out the door, Signe following not far behind, and to an elevator. The ride to the fifth floor and to a padded room was completely silent. Ohm just threw Amy into the room after removing her restraints, warned Signe about anything and told her to be careful, then closed the door behind him.

Amy moved to a corner of the room and pulled her legs to her chest, burying her head in her knees. She heard Signe sit down next to her, but she didn't say a word.

A few awkward minutes passed, occupied only by Amy's soft sobs, before she finally lifted her head and turned to Signe on her right.

She was wearing ripped jeans, a baggy black sweatshirt labelled "Misery is all the rage," and a pair of black sneakers. Her short black hair was folded behind her ears and she was staring thoughtfully up at the padded ceiling.

"Aren't you supposed to be, you know, cautious of me? What if I try to hurt you by choking you or something?" Amy asked, genuinely curious as to why Signe was so close and so calm to her.

"I would be if I actually thought you would do those things." she noted, turning her dull green gaze towards Amy's dark brown.

Amy blinked, unsure of what to say for a few moments.

"I honestly wish I had your life." Signe began, looking down at the floor. "Just me and Seán, sitting in a restaurant, enjoying a nice date on a comfortable Thursday afternoon. He would tell a joke or call me one of the dumb nicknames he's given me, and I'd laugh and we'd have a great time." Amy watched as Signe wiped a tear from her cheek. "But no. I had to grow up in a family of criminals, whom I've never spoken to in three years. I had to meet Seán through a gang. He had to be the leader and I had to follow him for a while. I had to go with him on robberies, help him with murders, go with him everywhere." She smiled for a moment. "I had to get to know him in his off-time, when he wasn't killing someone or robbing a place. I got to enjoy his dorky laugh, being called Wiish, Woosh, Tiny Voosh, Woosher, Doucher," she chuckled while saying that one. "Tiner One, Sean Bean."

Amy just stared, moving slowly from being shocked about her life to being sympathetic to it. She wrapped an arm around Signe's shoulder and helped wipe tears away from her eyes, trying to avoid her makeup with shaky hands.

Signe took a deep breath. "Sorry... I just-" Signe broke out in tears, her face melting into a frown.

Amy pulled her into a hug and let her cry into her shoulder. She rubbed the back of her head silently and let the vibrations of her sobs shake her body.

Signe pulled away and rubbed her eyes, leaning against the wall and staring up at the ceiling again.

"Right now, Mark's not exactly..." Amy paused, Signe turning to face her. "Stable... Mentally..."

Signe's sorrow was replaced by curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"Well, ever since the incident, Mark's got his heart set on making Seán pay. What he means by 'pay,' I'm not totally sure, but I know that he'll regret it later if he does something stupid." Amy folded her hair subconsciously behind her ear and stared down at the floor. Ever since this battle between Mark and Seán started, he just threw his health out the window. He was avoiding sleep, forgetting to feed himself, Amy would go to his house and see him at his desk with Seán's papers scattered all over it.

Amy lifted her head, an idea rushing through her mind. "Hey, uh, Signe right?" she asked. Signe nodded, eyes growing calmer and less irritated. "How about we get Seán the help he needs, because he very clearly has PTSD and maybe Schizophrenia. So you and I, somehow, go to the police and tell them about Seán's issues. He can get help and you two can live a normal and happy life together!"

Signe's face lit up and a smile filled with pure joy stretched across her features. "Oh my god that would be amazing!" She leaped towards Amy, despite how close together they were, and tackled her to the ground, both erupting in fits of laughter.

"Okay! Get offa me!" Amy cajoled, lightly shoving the giggly, bubbly ball of pure Danish happiness off.

Signe tried to contain herself, and she did so just enough to talk and actually be understood. "We'll do it late at night when there's less security around. I'll wait and let you out when it's time. If we run into anything, then I'll let you know and I'll handle it." Amy nodded in response, and Signe left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does it seem like this is coming to an end? Yes. Is it actually? Nupe. I gotz planz mah manz.


	10. Escape and Defend

Warning: Mention of self-harm

Signe

 

She quietly unlocked the door and peeked inside, spotting Amy sleeping in the corner with her head rested in the 90° gap. She walked over and tapped the blonde on the shoulder. She woke silently and looked up at Signe for a few moments before she remembered what they were doing.

Signe led Amy out of the room and checked around every corner, ignoring the elevator. "We'll take the stairs." she whispered. "We don't want to risk you being seen and it's more likely in that enclosed space."

Amy responded with a nod and the two women managed to leave the building without being noticed. They crossed the street and went to the police station, Amy peering inside.

"There's a few people inside..." she murmured, narrowing her eyes. "And I think I see Tyler in there." Amy turned towards Signe. "Hey, wait out here. I'll grab you in a moment."

Signe nodded and waited outside while Amy was greeted happily by Mark who happened to be sitting at his desk. She could hear the words "How did you get out?" from the deep voice of the detective. There was a pause, and Amy was at the door again, gesturing for Signe to come in.

It was awkward, seeing Mark not behind a screen, but actually in front of her. He looked outraged, but Amy stood between her and him. "Mark please, just hear her out."

"You want me to hear out the girlfriend of the bastard that fucking kidnapped you!? I don't think so!"

"I know what his past is..."

Amy and Mark turned their attention back to the Danish woman, who looked like she was about to cry.

"His parents beat him." Signe took a long, shaky breath. "They killed his two brothers and his two sisters right in front of him. His four older siblings, whom he looked up to and loved, killed by his alcoholic parents." She paused. "They beat him for years, even after he finished school. He couldn't find a job, he couldn't find an apartment, he couldn't go anywhere." Her words were breaking up with sobs in between them. "Until he had had enough and killed them himself."

"That proves my point. He's a dangerous bastard."

"SHUT UP."

Mark flinched, seeing Signe with tears pouring down her face and giving him a death glare.

"Seán regrets every fucking second of it! He misses his parents before they left every night to go to every tavern in town. He misses his sisters! He misses his brothers! He remembers all of their birthdays. He isolates himself on their birthdays, and I find him crying and screaming. I found him on his own birthday once, with a knife in hand and cutting every single part of his body. Yes, he's a fucking dangerous bastard, but I love him!"

Everybody was staring at her now, but Signe didn't care. She was breaking down, and Amy finally came forward and gave her a hug.

"I've seen him at his worst, and at his best..."

There was a pause. Complete silence filled the station, only broken by Signe's soft wails, until,

"What's he like at his best?"

Signe pulled away from the hug and stared at Amy, who was smiling and crying as well. Signe thought about it for a moment.

"I've seen him... come up to me and ask to watch a movie. A cute movie, a horror movie... I've seen him gush over Shadow of the Colossus, I've heard him rant to me about how suicide isn't the answer after playing a game about suicide. I've seen him smile and laugh whenever he's around me, I've seen him help me up when my clumsy ass has tripped over nothing."

Signe chuckled.

"I know, that if he gets help, he'll be a bubbling ball of happiness."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter, and I know. I'm sorry. This writer's block has been a nightmare and I'm afraid that I'm going to have to end this on the next chapter. (Or maybe in two. If I make it two, then you won't be happy about what the next chapter is about.)
> 
> I'm still a bit new to writing chapter stories, so I'm sort of struggling to keep it going and actually finish it. So that's why I'm making this a pretty short story. But hey, I hope you cried here cause I nearly did. This story is literally just a roller coaster of emotions all the way through.
> 
> This will end happily, so yay! Nothing to worry about!
> 
> Edit: Okay, so I found out that Seán has two sisters and I learned their names, and they'll be showing up in the next chapter. Along with Malcolm and Simon. Stay tuned!


	11. Guilt and Regrets

Seán

 

_He hid behind his brother, Malcolm, whose arms were outstretched to his sides to protect his little brother. Seán's second brother, Simon, and his two sisters, Allison and Susan, stood on either side of Malcolm, Simon on his left and their sisters on the right. They were protecting Seán from the wrath of their parents. Again._

_"Move out of the way you little shits!" screamed their mother, swaying with an empty bottle of alcohol in her hand. Her eyes were wide and crazed with her teeth clear as day, her lips curled back into a snarl._

_"He did nothing, and we know that for a fact!" Simon retaliated. "He came home from school, and went to do his homework. That's it!"_

_"What gives you the right to punish him for something he hasn't even done?" one of their sisters added._

_Their dad came out of nowhere and punched Simon, knocking him out and throwing him to the floor._

_"Simon!" Seán yelped. Before he knew it, his sisters were on the ground as well, Allison knocked out by the glass bottle their mother had been holding, now shattered with glass shards covering the floor, and Susan having been punched and collided with the wall._

_Now only Malcolm and Seán remained, and the two brothers backed away into the youngest brother's room. But not before Seán watched his mother plunge the broken bottle into his sister's chest and his father place a knife into Simon's head through his temple. Seán whimpered and collapsed to the floor once Malcolm had shut the door and locked it._

_Malcolm crouched in front of Seán, who had his eyes closed, and pulled him close to his chest. Seán wrapped his arms around Malcolm's torso and cried into his chest, and Malcolm tried to shush him, trying to calm him down as best he could._

_Then the door burst open, and their mother stood menacingly in the doorway, brandishing a knife, presumably covered in Simon's blood._

_Malcolm scrambled to stand up. Seán scooted back and only stopped when his back collided with his bed. He watched while Malcolm slowly backed away from their mother, and Seán couldn't help himself from sparing a glance into the room behind her, regretting it immediately._

_He saw Allison, lying limp on the floor. From what he could see, her face was unrecognisable, covered in cuts and blood oozed from her mouth and eyes. Her face fell to the side and he got a good look at her now empty eye sockets that spilled blood onto the floor. Luckily, he didn't see Simon and Susan was just out of sight._

_Their mother kicked Malcolm in the gut, causing him to hunch over and clutch his stomach, resulting in their mother sticking the knife into the back of his neck._

_Seán screamed as Malcolm fell to the ground. Their mother stood there while Seán flipped his brother over so he was laying on his back._

_"M-Malc-colm." Seán sobbed, staring into his older brother's eyes that were already beginning to glaze over. He was kicked in the face and Seán felt his nose crack painfully, crying out, rolling over, and hitting his head on the wooden leg of his bed. He saw Malcolm look and reach toward him, but his arm went limp and his eyes became unfocused._

"Malcolm, no!"

Seán sat up in his bed, hyperventilating and clutching his legs close to his chest. He turned towards the door and spotted police standing just inside of his room. He didn't move, but his vision shifted to the floor, seeing his brother lying there and reaching toward him.

'It's your fault, Seán.'

His voice was filled with hate, and Seán scooted away from the hallucination. His hands tugged at his dark green locks of hair with his eyes wide with fear.

Signe burst into the room, shoving past the police officers and sitting on the bed in front of Seán. "Shhh, you're alright. It'll be fine."

"It's m-my faul-lt." he murmured, placing his right palm on his forehead and letting tears fall down his face.

Signe moved his hand out of the way and connected their foreheads together. "It's fine. It's not your fault. It was never your fault."

Seán leaned forward and cried into Signe's shoulder.

Seán sat in the interrogation room in the police station. He had no idea where the rest of the gang was, and he wasn't sure how he really felt. Was he angry? Was he worried that they were hurt somehow?

He knew he definitely felt betrayed.

The door in front of him opened and he saw Mark walk into the room, holding a clipboard and a mixture of emotions spread across his features.

"Jacksepticeye, or Seán McLoughlin." Mark corrected. He sat in front of the irishman and they connected eyes. Seán didn't know what he was looking for in his sky blue orbs, but Mark was the one to break the connection and flip through papers on his clipboard.

"Why?'

Seán looked up. "Why what?" His accent echoed off of the walls.

"Why do all that you've done?"

Seán thought for a moment, then sighed. He said nothing.

Mark took a deep breath, probably growing impatient. "Is it true that you killed your parents in cold blood?"

Seán snapped at that question. "Cold blood my ass!" he screamed. "I watched my mom stick a broken bottle into my sister's chest! I watched my dad stick a knife into the side of my brother's head, and then saw my mom drive that same knife into the back of my second brother's neck! They beat me every single fucking day! Figure out your definition of cold blood!"

Mark sat back, blinking while Seán leaned forward onto the table between them. He was breathing heavily and was beginning to lose focus on the room itself, until he lost focus entirely.

He looked up and saw Allison standing in front of him, her eyes gouged out and laying on the ground in front of her. Her chest was ripped open to reveal her unbeating heart and her motionless lungs. Her head tilted to the side and her bloodstained hair fell into her face. "Your fault." Simon stood next to her, stab wounds covering his chest and tears spilling from his eyes.

"You could have done something."

Susan stood on the other side of Allison. Seán could see the blood escaping her hairline where she hit the wall, the thick liquid falling down her forehead and staining her eyes a deep red. "But you just sat on the floor."

Seán averted his gaze to the floor, only to catch Malcolm lying there, staring at him, hate burning into Seán like lasers.

_'It's your fault.'_

_'You could have helped us.'_

_'Coward.'_

_'Useless.'_

Seán pressed his hands to his ears, screaming. "It's not my fault!" He yelled it, over and over, until he was knocked out and taken to a makeshift cell. Signe watched his limp body be carried down some stairs with tears filling her eyes after hearing his screams.


	12. A New Kind of Rivalry

"No you bitch!" Seán screamed, jumping in his chair and slamming his desk. A smile was spread across his face and some dark gray headphones placed over his ears. He stared at the screen as it zoomed out of his death location and panned over to the character model of the man that had killed him in-game. " **Killed by: BUMBUM** "

"Gotta do better than that Jack!" Mark teased from the other end of the Discord call. Bob and Wade were laughing hysterically in the background as Mark and Seán bickered. Well, it was less bickering and more Mark bragging and Seán pouting.

The irishman crossed his arms over his chest and stared at his webcam while also making a pouty face to his audience that would watch the video later. He shook his head and went back to the game, moving to spectate what Bob was doing. He was t-pose-ing under the stairs, and it was a miracle that he hadn't gotten caught yet, which made Seán burst out into laughter.

It'd been two years since the whole incident with Seán kidnapping Amy and Seán being interrogated then screaming at former policeman Mark Fischbach. Seán had been sent to a mental hospital where he got all his mental issues figured out. Schizophrenia, PTSD, bipolar tendencies, the whole shebang. Once they had released him, he was a new man. Happier, no longer haunted by the ghosts of his siblings or by the memory of his parents.

He got back in contact with everyone that he used to be with in that whole criminal group. They had all split up and went their different ways, and Seán only knew what happened to Ryan, Felix, Ohm, Marzia, Jon, and Signe. All of them, except Signe, went on to become YouTubers. Making dumb videos that they posted to the website and get paid for it.

Ryan, Ohm, and Jon decided to go anonymous, Ryan becoming Cryaotic, Ohm being Ohmwrecker, and Jon becoming H2ODelirious. Felix and Marzia were still together. Felix was the largest YouTuber on the website and Seán remembered being told that he was planning on proposing soon.

Signe was with Seán every step of the way. She visited him in the mental hospital and they moved in together, taking a house in Brighton, England. Along with Felix, Seán was also thinking about proposing, but he could never find the right time or the courage to get up and do it. So he decided to just keep waiting until he knew the time was right.

"Hello!~ Earth to Jack! Anybody there?"

Seán jumped. "Huh? What?"

"You space out or something?" Bob asked.

"Did I?"

Mark chuckled. "I believe you did, man."

Seán laughed nervously. "Well I guess that's my cue to check out. Talk to you guys tomorrow?"

Wade clicked his tongue on the other end of the call. "You got it dude! I should go too. Molly probably needs help taking care of Trish."

"Ugh, parenting." Bob groaned.

The two married men laughed and Mark and Seán laughed along with them.

Mark had gotten married to Amy and was going to have a baby soon, and Seán was beyond happy for them. They were moving on from all that happened two years ago. Mark and Seán were still rivals, but playfully this time. Happily going back and forth in video games and fun competitions, and they sure loved to tease each other about Septiplier. Though Seán cringed at it more than anything.

Seán decided to take on his criminal name and turn it into the name of his youtube channel. "JackSepticEye" was no longer known as the name of a criminal, but known as the name of the loud, 29-year-old irishman that screamed at video games. The man leading the channel being part of the trio of main gaming channels, that being PewDiePie, JackSepticEye, and Markiplier.

Seán ended the call and turned off his recording software. He sent the unedited video to his editor, Robin - more commonly known as Pixlpit - and got up from his chair. He left the room and saw Signe organizing plants on the windowsill. He approached her from behind and wrapped his arms around her torso, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Hiya Woosh.~" he cooed.

"Heey. How was recording?" Signe turned around in his arms and forced his chin from her head. She placed her arms around his neck and stared into his eyes, smiling. Her dull green orbs sparkled and Seán's legs almost collapsed beneath him.

"Oh you know, Mark being a bitch while Bob and Wade laugh in the background. Nothin' new." Seán placed a kiss on Signe's lips then pulled away immediately. He stared blankly at her, seemingly elsewhere.

Signe waved a hand in front of his face, growing worried. Whenever this happened, it was never good. "Seán?"

He pulled away and made sure that she didn't move, and she made sure she obeyed. Who knew what he was planning on doing? It was strange when he came back, a nervous look on his face and something hidden behind his back. Signe tilted her head and tried to read his eyes as he stepped closer to her.

Then he got down on one knee and pulled out the small box from behind his back. Signe covered her mouth with her hands. He opened the small box and revealed a small diamond ring, a perfect fit for her finger. Signe could feel tears prick the corners of her eyes.

"I've been mentally preparing myself for months to ask this and Felix has been really on me about it. And I thought that if I don't do it now, then I probably won't do it at all. So, I'm just gonna come out and say it." He paused for a moment.

"Wiishu, Signe Hansen, you've been with me through thick and thin, through my hardships with killing others and living a life of crime. Throughout all of that, you supported me, and as soon as you saw a way to get me out of that endless loop of despair that I was constantly in, you got me out as fast as you could." He was beginning to cry himself, and he bit his lip to try and hold back a soft sob. He held up the box with the ring perched inside. "Will you marry me?"

There was no debating this. Signe, with no second thoughts, nodded, her short, dyed-black hair falling into her face, breathing a soft "yes, oh of course yes."

Signe collapsed onto him, crying and not wanting to pull away. Seán pulled her head from his shoulder and he, through her trembling and his own, managed to place the ring over her finger, before they both resumed the hug again.

Seán held her close as he stared at the four figures standing above him. Malcolm, Simon, Allison, Susan, all smiling their warm smiles they used to give him whenever they saw him in the few times he was happy back then. He smiled back before closing his eyes, content washing over him like a wave that almost made him fall backwards.

So this is what happiness felt like.

_**The End** _


End file.
